As human ages, wrinkles are formed on the skin surface of the face or body. The wrinkles are formed because of muscular contraction. The wrinkles are formed perpendicularly to the direction of muscle contraction and become deeper with aging.
As a method for removing wrinkles, Botox is frequently used to paralyze the muscles which cause wrinkles. However, this results in an unnatural look and is limited in removing the wrinkles below the eyes, below the lower lip and around the mouth and in removing thick or deep wrinkles. Also, the effect lasts only 3-6 months.
As another method, a filler is used to correct wrinkles and other depressions in the skin. Although a liquid filler is convenient to inject, it tends to move toward the direction of muscle contraction after being injected into the skin. As a result, the wrinkles may look deeper and, it is limited in that it is degraded and absorbed by the body after a predetermined time (up to about 1-2 years).
Another method is to insert a very thin gold thread into the subcutaneous layer. The gold thread induces growth of new tissue around the thread through foreign body reactions. However, this method is limited to be used for thick wrinkles and the inserted gold thread may be bent by external force or protrude out of the skin. Also, it may cause diagnostic problems during X-ray, CT or MRI imaging through interference.